Hidden Past
by Wolflmg
Summary: Ever wonder how Alex and Wes were able to use the red morpher


            The year is 2005 Jen had gone back in time to be with Wes in 2001 and a year later they were married. No one from her time knew what she had done and that's just the way she wanted it, but unfortunately things don't always work out the way you want them to. 

            Wes and Eric were in the training room watching Tommy Oliver train the new recruits for the Sliver Guardians. He had been apart of the training program for three years him his wife and son had moved to Sliver Hill three years ago. 

            "Alright hit the showers Guardians" said Tommy, the new guardians grabbed their bags and headed to the shower rooms. Wes and Eric walked over to Tommy who was taking a swig off his water bottle.

            "You were looking good out there" said Wes, Tommy just smiled

            "Years of practice, if you know what I mean" said Tommy eyeing the two. Both Wes and Eric nodded their heads.

            "Yeah we know what you mean" said Wes.

            "Well if you two will excuse me I got to get going" said Eric heading out of the training room. He then passed a women and a young boy and waved to them as he passed by.

            "Dad" said the little boy as he ran to Tommy, Tommy got down on his knees and lifted his son up.

            "Hello boys" said Kim as she walked up to the three.

            "Hey Kim" said Wes. Kim smiled and walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

            "Oh hey Kim" said Tommy with a smile as he put his son down, Kim just shook her head. Kim looked at Wes with a stern look.

            "I hope, you notice your wife more than he dose" said Kim. Tommy looked at Kim and was about to protest.

            "Of course I do, trust me I do not take any tips on love from him. But I will admit he is a good fighter" said Wes.

            "Yeah my dad's the best" said Ricky in a little voice. Wes looked at the boy and smiled.

            "And that he is" said Wes grabbing a hold of the boy, Ricky did not fuss he had become to think of Wes as an Uncle. "Hey Ricky want to take a ride on my bike?" asked Wes looking at the boy.

            "Yeah!" he said. Kim was about to stop them when Wes looked at her with a childish smile.

            "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure we don't go too fast" he said as he laughed. When Wes and Ricky left the room, Kim looked at Tommy with a caring smile.

            "So, how was your day?' asked Tommy grabbing a hold of her hands and looking into her eyes. Kim lends in and kissed him on the lips. When they broke Tommy looked at her with a smile.

            "That good huh, my day was pretty good to. But one of the students got me real good in the shoulder" he said with a grin. 

            "Oh really, is it this shoulder?" she said punching it lightly. 

            "Hey that hurt" he said grabbing a hold of her arms. The two began to laugh unknown to them a young man around twenty years of age was eyeing the two. His smile was bitter, but it was as if he was lost in watching the two.

            Wes walked into his house and found Jen cooking dinner in the kitchen he walked up right behind her and put his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the neck.

            "Hey save it for later" she said.

            "I can't help it, you're so beautiful and dinner smells so great" he said as he slowly released his arms from around her waste. Jen turned around and smiled back at him. After a few minutes dinner was ready and the two sat down at the table and began eating dinner.

            "So how was your day" she asked looking at him, Wes took a bite of the pasta and then meant her eyes.

            "It was good, caught a few bad guys, watched Tommy's training session and took Ricky for a ride on the bike" he said looking at her with a caring smile.

            "And just how fast were you going with him" she asked looking at him deeply. Wes took a gulp in and looked at his wife.

            "Fast enough to make him scream his guts out" he said and quickly looked down. 

            "Wesley Collins he is a four year old boy, you just can't go joy riding with them" she said. Wes just laughed and shook his head.

            "I'm kidding" he said. Jen looked at him with an okay "We were just doing wheelies around the base" he said. Jen shot a look at him, and then through a piece of bread at him.

            "Hey, what was that for" he said looking at her.

            "For something you will probably do in the near future" she said. Wes just grinned and shook his head as he got up from his seat. Ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

            "Your asking for it you know" he said with a grin. Jen smiled 

            "Yeah I know that's why I did it" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

            The next day Tommy was working with an advanced student who called him self JJ. He was about twenty years old and was very strong and a very good martial artist. Tommy found him self not being able to keep up with him. Wes just watched and laughed. Tommy looked up at him with a stern grin.

            "Why don't you come and see how easy it is" he said in a cocky sort of way. Wes just shrugged and grinned as he walked over the two. Tommy whispered something into JJ ear. JJ nodded his head and Tommy backed away. Wes got into a fighting stance just as the sparing was about to start Eric walked in, he walked over to Tommy.

            "What's going on" he asked, 

            "Wes is about to get his but kicked" said Tommy. Eric nodded and smiled as he watched Wes and JJ spar. JJ did a hard round kick at Wes's shoulder Wes couldn't believe it. Wes did all he could to at least get on hit on JJ but was not able to.

            "Hey Wes looks like we got someone that could one day take your place" said Eric. Wes shot a looked at Eric.

            'Very funny Eric" but Wes would regret taking his eyes off of JJ, when a kick came from underneath his legs and he fell flat on the ground. Tommy and Eric walked over to them to make sure Wes was alright. Tommy patted JJ on the back.

            "Good job JJ" Tommy eyes Wes who was being helped by Eric to get back on his feet. "One of the first things I teach my students is to never take your eyes off your opponent" said Tommy. Wes just looked at him annoyed.

            "I'll have to remember that" said Wes

            In the year 3005 Alex had been running scans and saw something that made his heart sank. He took a big gulp in and pushed a button on his computer.

            "Time ship will be ready in three minutes"

            Wes, Eric, Jen and Tommy were outside walking around. It was a nice day to just walked along feeling the breeze go though you. But there nice time all changed when a man walked up to them. Jen just froze as she saw who was in front of her.

            "Alex?" she said. He nodded as he stared her and everyone down.        "What are you doing here?' she asked looking at him.

            "I've come to take you home, back where you belong" he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm. Wes was in protest as he pulled Jen away from Alex. Eric and Tommy got to both sides of Jen protecting her from him.

            "Leave Alex she's happy here. She and I have made a life together" said Wes looking at him with anger. Alex walked back and forth looking at the group.

            "I can see that but if she doesn't come with me she will die along with your son who she is carrying now" said Alex. Wes was surprised by this he had no idea Jen was carrying his child. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

            "I didn't know' she said, Wes looked back at Alex.

            "How do I know your not lying?' he asked then someone else walked over to them. He had been spying on them the whole time.

            "He's not, I know for a fact" said JJ. Wes, Tommy and Eric all looked at JJ. Alex walked over to him and began walking circles around him.

            "Yes I know who you are, Fredrick Oliver, you were reported missing" said Alex eyeing the young man sternly, Wes jumped in and shook his head.

            "That's impossible Fredrick Oliver is four years old, and I have his father here to vogue for him" said Wes looking at Tommy who was kind of in shock. Alex looked from Tommy to JJ.

            "Fredrick who you know as JJ hasn't been very truthful with you. I meant him many years ago I believe he was arrested for time hopping, but some how escaped" said Alex. Ricky looked at all of them and put his head down; he could no longer hide what he knew.

            "I'll tell you what I know and how I got here, but you all may want to take a seat it's a long story" he said. So they walked along until they found a table to fit all of them. All of them waited and looked at Ricky.

            "Once your little story is done I am leaving with Jen this is not her time' said Alex. Ricky took a hard look at Alex.

            "And the time you are living in is not yours' said Ricky everyone was shocked by this mainly Alex. Ricky then began to tell his story.

            _"I remember that day like it was yesterday the year 2017, I had just dropped off Mikey at home he got out of the truck and walked to the door. I had felt like something wasn't right but I drove off anyways. But I still felt like something wasn't right only five minutes had pasted sensed I dropped him off" Ricky looked and could see the fear in their eyes. __"When I entered the house I found him and Jen beaten to death I called 911 but it was too late. They had died" he said looking at everyone with a sad look on his face._

            "But if you're from the future then how did you get here" asked Tommy looking at his future son.

_            "That happened about a year later, Wes had begun to change so much at time's he was the easy gonging guy he always was. And then he was argent and hardheaded, very angry for what happened to his wife and son. He was driving home one night not paying much attention to what he was doing or he wouldn't have hit the tree. My dad, his friend Billy and I found him barley alive. There was no way he would of made it, so we brought him to Billy's lab" he had stopped to get a breather and could see that everyone could see where to story was headed. __"Billy had been working on time travel, but never tested it before. We weren't even sure if it would work, but it would be the only way to save Wes's life the future would have far advance medicine than our time would. But there were complications; it was unknown how far in the future we sent him" Alex and Wes both stood up and looked at Ricky._

            "Are you saying that Alex, and I are the same person?' asked Wes looking at him. Ricky nodded his head yes. 

_            "Yes you are that is why you were able to morph into the red ranger your DNA matched his because his DNA was the same as yours__" "After we sent you I was sent in after you to bring you back. But, I hadn't arrived in the same time you did, when I got there you had already become Alex, they some how made you younger and you had forgotten ever being Wes. Because you held the ranger morpher you became one of the top Time Force Officers. I had tried to get you to remember but you didn't later I was arrested for time hopping the way I escaped was by going through time with this" Ricky then held up a watch that was around his wrist. _

            "I remember reading about a Billy Creston he had been exasperating with time travel but he stopped when two people he sent never returned. Hundreds of years later his work would be found by time force and they built a time machine from it. So then you and Wes were the two that never returned" she said looking at him. Ricky nodded his head.

            "I have been trying to get home for four years, but was unable to the time watch is very unstable at times to use, you never know where you could end up" he said looking at everyone. Wes and Alex just stared at each other the two couldn't believe they were the same person. Alex just shook his head he couldn't believe it.

            "You're lying" said Alex walking right up to him. Ricky looked at him kindly and shook his head no.

            "No I'm sorry I wish I was, but if you don't believe me go through the records see if anything is found on Alex Collins. Do you even remember having a childhood Alex?" asked Ricky everyone looked at Alex. Then Jen walked over to him with sad eyes.

            "When we were together you never told me anything about your past" she said. Alex began to back away from them and then he ran off.

            "So what do we do now?" asked Eric looking at everyone. The attention seemed to fall on Ricky.

            "I don't know, I was only sent to bring him back, but I don't think that will work anymore" said Ricky. Tommy then walked up to him and put his hand on Ricky's shoulder.

            "What if there is a way to prevent Jen and Mikey from being killed. Do you think that would prevent Wes from getting into that car accident?" he asked. Ricky put his head down.

            "I don't know, it may but I still believe that the other Wes, Alex would still exist" he said. Eric then eyed the young man,

            "Would another you still exist if we are able to prevent this?' asked Eric.

            "No, as long as I wear this time watch I am the only me. My time knows I am not part of it" said Ricky.

            "Then what about Alex, he had to of had been wearing one of the time watches" said Jen.

            "He was, but Time Force must have removed it from him and destroyed it. He no longer wore the time watch when I found him, which meant he had become part of that time. Making it so that two of him were able to exist" said Ricky putting his head done

            Alex was back in his time ship searching through the computer. He typed in Alex Collins and ran a search. His eyes just widen when his file was opened. Unknown to him Wes was right behind him.

            "They lied to me, all this time it was a lie of who I am or was" he said not being able to handle what he just found out. Wes began to read the file

            "They erased all memory you or us rather had from our life. Why would they do that?" he asked. Alex turned and faced Wes

            "They needed someone to take on the mutants with the ranger morpher they would be able to that. But the morpher was locked with our DNA, that's why" he said.

            Ricky and Tommy were walking to the front door of Tommy's home the two walked side by side.

            "Should we tell her?' asked Tommy 

            "No the less she knows the better, as far as anyone else is concerned I'm JJ" he said. Tommy nodded his head

            "Probably for the best, I would be guessing she had no part in you going after Wes" Tommy said with a smile. Ricky laughed softly,

            "No we didn't tell her but I've been gone for four years. So I would be guessing Billy and you told her?" said Ricky as he turned the knob. Tommy turned his head and looked at Ricky.

            "When dose Billy move here last I knew he was still on Aquatar?" he said.

            "He'll move here about a year from now, and end up working with BIO lab" said Ricky as the two walked into the house. Tommy just laughed to himself; he figured Billy would just fit in fine over there. And that Wes's dad would really like what Billy would be able to do. Tommy turned the knob and little Ricky jumped into his arms.

            "Hey dad how was work?' he asked in his little voice.

            "Work was good everyone worked really hard today" said Tommy. Ricky then was put down to the ground and looked up at JJ. JJ eyed his younger self praying the little boy would just think he is a friend of dear old dad. He walked over to JJ with questioning eyes.

            "Who are you?" he asked, JJ looked from Ricky to Tommy.

            "I'm JJ I work with your dad and who, might you be" he said with a smile.

            "I'm Ricky, come on you can meet my mom" said Ricky grabbing JJ by the hand. JJ looked at Tommy as he was being dragged away by Ricky. Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

            "Woo Ricky slow down" said his mother who was just finishing up in the kitchen. She looked at JJ and felt like she knew him.

            "Mom this is JJ he works with dad" said Ricky. Kim nodded her head and smiled at JJ.

            "That must be how I know you, you looked so filmier to me" she said. JJ could feel his heart beating he had heard mothers had strong instincts.

            "Yeah probably" he said with a gulp.

            Wes and Eric were sitting in the living room talking. Today's events were not great. The two had been sitting there for a long while with out saying a word to one another.

            "So, your Alex or he's you rather" Eric said finally breaking the silence. Wes looked at him with a distant look.

            "Yeah according to the time force file, they found me. Did some testing on me somehow made me younger and erased any memory I had and replaced it. And all this time I thought Alex was some hotshot and come to find out. I'm him just another washed up officer. It all makes sense now; I must have meant Jen something must of felt familiar about her. But then Ransik almost kills me and I give her the red morpher and the rest we know" said Wes. Jen walked in and took a seat next to Wes and put her arms around him.

            "Yeah," said Eric.

            Few hours later Alex was at Jen and Wes's home walking around outside. Jen saw him and walked out to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?' she asked him. Alex turned and looked at her with a smile.

            "Yeah, I guess. I guess I'm still trying to grasp all of this" said Alex as he took a seat on the bench. Jen nodded,

            "Yeah, I think we all are" said Jen as she took a seat next to him.

            "I don't know what to do any more; I don't know where I belong. Time Force, lied to me they basically used me for their own game. And I can't stay here; two of me can't exist in the same time, even if I don't remember being Wes" said Alex sadly. Jen looked at him with smile but there was sadness behind that smile.

            "Will figure something out" she said kindly.

            Alex nodded his head and looked to the sky.

            Kim was putting little Ricky to bed while Tommy and JJ sat on the couch talking to each other "So would we be able to stop the murder?' asked Tommy. JJ turned to Tommy,

            "Maybe, but I would have to go it alone. I would probably take Alex with me to see what happens. With his time ship I would be able to go through time much easier than I do now" Tommy nodded his head "The only thing is though, saving them would more than likely prevent Wes from getting in the car accident, but that still leaves Alex. Even though they are the same person this will not change the existence of Alex" said JJ being very precise. Tommy rubbed his chin

            "So then what will happen to Alex if this works?' asked Tommy. JJ was, lose for words.

            "I don't know, one thing is for sure they can't live in the same time, there would be to many compilations"

            The next day, Tommy and JJ had met Eric, Wes, Jen and Alex at the time ship. All of them were inside seat around the table. "So are we going to go through with this?" asked Eric looking from JJ to Alex. 

            Alex looked at Jen and Wes, knowing that if they didn't Jen and his future son would die. "Yeah were going to do, Rick is there anything we should know about" asked Alex staring at the young man. Rick took a deep breath and stood up,

            "Yes, only you and I will be going on this trip" Wes and Jen were in protest.

            "Here him out" said Tommy, Wes and Jen calmed down.

            "It will be safer that way, if you two went then we would have three Wes's and two Jen's. It would be a disaster if all of you met at the same time" said Rick. Then a thought came to Wes he looked right at Rick.

            "What about you meeting your younger self, wouldn't that be bad?' asked Wes. Rick nodded his head, as he walked around.

            "Yes it would it was bad enough I meeting my younger self here, but my other self here is much younger so it didn't cause much conflict. So I'm going to need Alex to use the medication in the time ship to make me four years younger. Then I will be my rightful age at the time of the murder" he paused and looked at everyone. "As you know, I wearing my time watch makes it so only I will exist in that time as long as I'm the age I should be"

            "So then you would be going back a few hours before the murder happens" said Jen.

            "Yes, I will do everything I did that day the same. I will pick up Mikey and take him home, only this time there will be a different out come" said Rick. Eric stood up rubbed his head.

            "So, were just supposed to wait around for twelve years living our lives as if nothing is wrong" said Eric restfully.

            "Yes I'm afraid so, it the only way it will work" said Rick

            "Wonderful" said Eric

            "Hey I'm not too crazy about it either, but it's the only way" "Jen" said Wes facing her.

            "I don't like it much either but if it works will be together, and I want it that way" said Jen holding his hand.

            "Then its settled Rick and Alex will go and make things right" said Tommy.

            After the meeting everyone went outside of the time ship. Rick and Tommy faced each other. "You know if mom ever finds out, she going to kill you" said Rick with a smile. 

            "Yeah I know, you be careful alright" said Tommy pulling his son into a hug.

            "Always, well see you in the future" said Rick as he broke from the hug and began walking into the time ship.

            Eric walked over to Tommy, "So it looks like little Ricky will be getting a lot of praise from his dear old dad huh" said Eric being cocky. Tommy just laughed it off,

            "Funny, come on lets go head to the truck I think those three need to be alone" said Tommy, as him and Eric eyed the tree that remained outside the time ship.

            "Yeah" said Eric

            Alex looked at Jen "Jen could I talk to Wes for a minute if you don't mind?' asked Alex.

            "Sure" she said as she walked away from the two. Alex stared at Wes,

            "I need you to promise me you'll take care of her, I need to know she'll be okay" said Alex. 

            "I promise I'll always take care of her. She'll be okay Alex, and so will our son" said Wes kindly. Alex smiled, he put out his hand, Wes replied by putting out his own and they shook each others hand.

            "Thank you Wes" Alex looked over and Jen who was looking at the two.

            "I'll let you two have a moment alone, she can meet me and the other at the truck" said Wes as he walked away heading back to the truck. Jen watched Wes leave and she went over to Alex.

            Alex looked and Jen and smiled, he could see the fear in her eyes. He grabbed a hold of her hands.

            Tommy and Eric wear leaning against the truck when Wes ran up to them. "Where's Jen?' asked Tommy

"Saying goodbye to Alex, I thought they liked to be alone" said Wes. Eric smiled

"So you trust yourself alone with her then" said Eric with a childish smile. Tommy then got into the joke as well.

"I don't if I would have done that, because I know what you would be doing with Jen alone" said Tommy with s snicker.

"Ha-ha very funny guys" said Wes

            "Don't worry Jen, everything will be fine trust me" said Alec kindly

            "I trust you, but promise me you want pull any stunts don't do anything stupid" said Jen. Alex looked at her with a shy smile

            "I promise I won't let anything happen to you or to Mikey" said Alex, Jen put her head down, she then looked up at him

            "Where will you go after all of this is done?' she asked him,

            "Where ever life will take me, what ever happens I want you to know that I will never stop caring about you. And that you will always be safe, I made sure of that goodbye Jennifer" said Alex as he softly kissed her on the cheek.

            "Goodbye Alex" said Jen watching him leave, holding her hand where his lips had touched.

            Alex walked into the time ship not tuning around. Rick was inside waiting for him, "So we ready?' asked Rick looking at Alex. Alex did not respond for several seconds.

            "Yeah, oh before I forget" Alex went to one of the cabinets and took out a tube of a orange liquid "Here this should set your age four years younger" said Alex handing Rick the tub. Rick took the tub and drank it, with in seconds his form began to change a little.

            "Well how do I look?' asked Rick, Alex smiled and even chuckled a little

            "Like a teenager, now take a seat because this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Alex.

            Jen arrived back to the truck where the guys were waiting for her; Wes went up to her and put his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked,

            "Yeah, so let go home" said Jen. 

            "Sounds good to me" said Tommy

            "Yeah I guess now we have to wait twelve years to see what happens" said Eric as they all got into the truck. 

            "ERIC" they all yelled

            Tommy opened the front door of his home, just as his son jumped into his arms.

            "Dad your home early" said Ricky,

            "Yep" said Tommy, Ricky moved his head around as if he was looking for someone. 

            "Where's JJ?" asked Ricky, Tommy looked at his son and smiled.

            "He went home" said Tommy setting his son down

            "Home and where is home for JJ?" asked Kim who just walked into the living room. Tommy looked at her and smiled,

            "Oh you know around" said Tommy with smile.

            Rick slowly opened his eyes "I'm back, I'm in my truck this is great" said Rick then his watch beeped.

            "Rick its Alex you okay" asked Alex

            "Yeah I'm fine, where are you" asked Rick

            "I'm on the beach with the time ship" a huge explosion was heard

            "What was that" asked Rick

            "Nothing, just a plan flying above, you go pick up Mikey I'll meet you at their house Alex out"

            Rick started his engine and drove off to pick Mikey up from his friend's house. 

            Alex stood there on the beach for a breath moment staring at the time ship in flames. "I hope you'll understand Jen" said Alex softly.

            Mikey hoped into Ricks truck, when he got in he noticed that Rick was looking at him oddly. "You okay Rick your looking at me like you haven't seen me in years" said Mikey with a smile.

            "I haven't, I'm meant it's been a few hours at least" he said. Mikey shook his head as the two drove off. Rick knew he could not let Mikey know what was about to happen.

            Rick pulled into Mikey's driveway "thanks for the ride Rick" said Mikey getting out. 

            "Oh wait Mike let me walk you to the door" said Rick getting out. Mikey looked at Rick oddly 

            "You okay Rick your acting a little odd" said Mikey.

            "Listen Mike I need you to walk in very slowly, no matter what happens I want you to listen to what ever anyone said okay" said Rick as he walked behind Mikey.

            "Okay" said Mikey softly as he slowly opened the door. When he did saw a man in dark cloths grabbed him and pushed him to the ground next to Jen.

            "Mom" said Mikey looking at her with fear,

            "Its going to be okay Mikey" said Jen. The men in the dark cloths just laughed 

            "Oh no it's not Mikey" one of them said he pointed his gun at the two.

            "I don't think so" said Rick running in, the man turned fired his weapon but missed Rick. He then tossed his weapon to his partner

            "Finish them off while I take care of the hero wanna be" he said as he went at Rick throwing punches and kicks. Rick defended himself well, but could see that Jen and Mikey were in trouble.

            "Nighty night you two" said the man getting ready to pull the trigger, Jen used her body as a shield to protect her son.

            "NO!" yelled Alex jumping in front of Jen taking the bullet Alex fell to the ground.  The bullet had hit him hard in the chest. The crook was in shuck of what just happened he didn't even notice when Wes and Eric got up behind him and arrested him. Eric handcuffed the guy 

            "Where'd you guys all come from?' he asked angrily. Wes stared the crook with anger.

            "Let's just say, you were doomed years ago" said Wes, as he pushed the man towards Eric. Eric walked passed Tommy and Rick who had the other man in handcuffs.

            "Good job son" said Tommy as he patted his son on the back while he took the other crook outside

            Jen was holding Alex in her arms with Mikey by her side unharmed; Wes got done on his knees and looked at Alex with sadness. "Wes, remember your promise" Alex said as he chocked. Wes nodded his head,

            "I will" said Wes, looking at Alex with sad eyes

            "Alex you can't leave us like this, Rick there has to be something" said Jen looking at him. Rick didn't respond, 

            "No it's better this way, trust me its better" said Alex as he felt the pain rush over him.

            "Mom, dad he's fading" said Mikey as he began to shack in fear. Wes looked as fear ran down his spine he quickly looked at Rick. By now Eric and Tommy had come back in.

            "What's going on?" asked Tommy.

            "He's disappearing the time stream is taking him away," said Rick

            "Is that supposed to happen" asked Eric, Rick looked Alex

            "Alex" said Jen

            "I'm not, supposed to exist Jen not any more. Trust me going you're going to be okay now, no matter what I'll never forget you" said Alex as he looked at her once more before he disappeared away forever. Tears fell from her eyes, Wes held her tightly in his arms.

            "Shh I'm here; everything is going to be okay. Alex made sure of that" said Wes as he kissed her softly of the cheek. He then looked at his son with a smile

            "You okay Mikey?' asked Wes,

            "Yeah, but what just happened who was he?" asked Mikey everyone looked at each other. Rick walked over to his young friend,

            "Would you believe me if I told you he was a guardian angel" asked Rick. 

            "Let me guess this would be one of those long stories which you don't want me to know about yet until you're already to tell me" said Mikey

            "Yeah basically" said Rick as he stood up, Mikey looked at his parents

            "I promise when were ready will tell you who he was" said Wes as he put his hand out and helped both his son and wife up.

            "Alright" said Mikey.

            "Well I guess Tommy and I should go take those guys down to the station so I'll see you guys all later" said Eric heading out. Tommy looked at his son,

            "So I'll see you at home right?" asked Tommy,

            "Of course, I think I've had enough fun at least for a while anyways" said Rick as he began to laugh, everyone else began to laugh to, even Mikey even though he didn't know the true meaning behind the laugh.

            A week had passed sense Alex was gone, everyone was outside having a picnic. Kim lightly hit Tommy on the shoulder. "I can't believe you never told me" "And you I should ground you" said Kim looking at her son. Everyone began to laugh

            "Yeah well that would be kind of hard sense he kind of is twenty" said Wes, Jen then smacked Wes on the head.

            "Hey" said Wes, Eric looked at Wes with s smile

            "I think that means to keep your mouth shut" said Alex. Wes turned and laughed it off in Eric's face/

            Kim looked at Rick "Oh don't worry I don't plan on being twenty for another four years" he said. Kim then began to laugh along with everyone else. Mikey then decided to break the laughter.

            "Do you think that Alex is okay where ever he is?" asked Mikey, everyone looked at him.

            "Yeah, of course he is. If it weren't for him we all wouldn't be together" said Jen. Wes smiled as he looked around the table.

            "Let's have a toast to Alex" said Wes as he lifted up his drink, everyone else followed

            "To Alex" they all said

            "Leave to Wes to find a way of having all of toasting to him" said Eric sarcastily. With that everyone began to laugh again.


End file.
